Private Investigator :Skye
by AgentLunaA
Summary: What happens when Skye finds a white and black photo of one of her team mates? She surely proves she's the best P.I. ever!


**A/N: Did anyone of you guys saw Ming Na's photo Sunday morning? I did, enjoy it!**

Everything in that day starts like the other days after a research mission.

Two agents sleeping until late morning, two agents fighting and later doing it in the back seat of the nearest van. One robot having fun with the sand bag in the gym, One scientist trying to build a monkey with the discarded pieces of his latest blowed toys, one agent playing with guns in the armory and one scary ninja doing Tai-chi in the living room.

And herself was watching videos on Youtube, listening the news around the world, happyly hacking one of the multiple Stark's twitter accounts, and downloading the photos of the field cameras to the main archives, everything was fine until she clicked the last file on the SD card without a name.

There it was a single black and white photograph, with one known agent smiling at the photographer, she has that sleepy glow after waking up, that vulnerability on her body language, that confidence in her look, the messy hair and the creamy skin under the clear sheets. Looking at her in that relaxed pose, Skye thought in the hard life of her mentor, her surrogate mother, even if May can't know it or consented. How many bad things she experiences to live, to be able to smile only a few times? to be free only inside of the four walls of the room where the photo was take it? To be herself only with the one who got it? Wait a minute... where and who took that image of her!

The next hours Skye tries to figure that out, asking innocent questions to every one in the B.U.S. without any trustable answer...

And then, like the great detective she knows now she was, the hacker starts to analyze the evidence at her hand: One, The date in the photo shows she was taking it two days ago before they land in Romania, so the photographer has to be in the plane right now.

Two: The photo was took it inside of one of the bunks, that's indisputable. That's a bed for God's sake!

Three: The hour in the picture shows 4:56 am. So, that confirm point two.

The frustrating thing there was, the lack of evidence apart the first three spots on her investigation make her running in circles around the same two questions :Why and who takes that personal picture of Melinda May?

After dinner, the hacker ; who spend the early hours reading reports about corporal language online; begins to interpret all the manners of her teammates, but no one shows any signs what indicate her who was having a secret affair with another team mate... Coulson acts weird, but... well he was Coulson and nobody can understand him. Fitz lives for science and monkeys, so he was out of the competition, because if he tries to take a picture of his superior officer, he surely ends killed before he can put out the camera. Tripp spends his time chasing Jemma, and Jemma runs away from Tripp, only to be cornered inside the army time in time, so, he can't need to take that photograph. Surely Hunter was out of sight or Bobbi kill him without mercyAnd the last... well he wasn't yet considered before because , in that mencionated date he was... doing something very inappropriate, but very pleasant in their... her bunk.

It was late in the night when she knows her short career like a detective was ended just fast like starts, the only explanation for that photo has to be a stupid selfie, and that frustrates her a lot.

Two days later, after another successful mission, the mysterious picture still rolls around her brain, but she was so focused on the music sounding in her ears, the memories about what happens the last time she was hearing that song. That's why she missed the scene in front of her: two agents smiling, holding hands, talking softly, kissing each other right in the lips like two teenagers, both adults stops scared when they see her in the kitchen at that hour, the woman runs fastly and the man talks with the hacker a few minutes and the he goes out. Minutes after, she goes too.

One SD card lost, and found it seconds later, was the thing who lights up the day for the sad hacker. One file forgotten for the director inside of his bunk, gets the girl happy. The colour of the sheets on the Director's bed makes her scream like crazy, but the very one thing who makes her burst of joy was the scared faces of the two agents in front of her once they understand what she knows now. Finally, she wasn't a bad investigator after all. That's a fact, agents Coulson and May were so busted in the act, and no one can deny the incriminatory evidence on detective Skye's hands.


End file.
